Placer culpable
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Kageyama y Hinata mantienen una relación amorosa... Tsukishima comenzaba a sentir cosas inexplicables por la carnada del equipo. Un castigo los hará ver mucho más allá de las apariencias, cayendo en picada hacia el placer culpable que todo aquello provocará.


**¡Hola!**

No hay mucho que decir. Soy nueva en el fandom y con mucho amor para mi hermanita Denisse, que hoy es su cumpleaños, le traigo éste humilde regalo. Ésta pareja es nuestra perdición para las dos.

Los dejo leer.

**Advertencias:**Infidelidad.

**Advertencias:**Los personajes de Haikyuu! no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelecutal de Furudate Haurichi y yo sólo los pido prestados un ratito.

.

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Deni~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Placer culpable<strong>

**.**

El sonido agudo de muchos pares de tenis contra el piso llegaba resonaban en eco en ese lugar. El balón no dejaba de rebotar y ser golpeado con las manos. Las frentes sudaban, las camisetas estaban mojadas, las piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo físico intenso. Pulmones se llenaban y vaciaban al instante por el incesante movimiento. Respiraciones agitadas llegaban a cada rincón de la cancha.

—¡Salta como si tu vida dependiera de ello!

—¡Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, O-sama! — Hinata supo que cometió un error cuando ya lo había hecho. Su menudo cuerpo retrocedió ante la mirada penetrante de Kageyama sobre sus ojos.

—¡¿Qué mierda dijiste? — Una vena palpitó en su sien. Ya no le dolía que le dijeran de esa manera, pero aun así estaba en total desacuerdo con ese apodo, pues ya no consideraba que fuera _tan tirano_.

—N-nada — titubeó el más bajito. De alguna forma, aún no podía superar el miedo que le causaba la mirada de enojo que ponía el azabache. Shoyo corría de un lado a otro de la cancha intentando alcanzar desesperadamente las levantadas que hacía el azabache.

Por otro lado, Tsukishima veía con enojo aquella orden que hacia la persona a cargo de la base del equipo de los cuervos. Era de información básica para todos el hecho de que a Kei le desagradaba en demasía la actitud altanera y egocentrista de Tobio con los integrantes del Club. Bueno, él no era una pera en dulce, pero pensar que aún con todo lo que habían pasado como un _equipo cursi_ el chico se comportaba de manera déspota le provocada arcadas de vómito. Ignoró aquella escena y se dedicó nuevamente a bloquear los poderosos ataques de Asahi.

Él nunca tendría afinidad con alguien como Kageyama.

—¡Pon más empeño! —El grito del _Rey_ de la cancha resonó al ver como su levantada caía magistralmente sin ser tocada por la fuerza de la carnada definitiva.

—¡Ah, lo estoy intentando! — Shoyo berreaba por cada vez que el otro de quejaba de él—. ¡Una vez más! — Pedía desesperado, cerrando sus ojos y juntando las palmas de sus manos para implorar.

Kei volteaba su rostro de vez en cuando para ver como las cosas avanzaban con el dúo dinámico del equipo. Su vena perversa bombeaba felizmente sangre al ver la cara llena de cólera del azabache, y como éste miraba con aquel par de ónix que destilaban fuego negro al chico que se plantaba delante de él. Le encantaba ver como aquel par peleaban por nimiedades.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando los dedos del Rey alborotaron aún más el cabello de Hinata. Aborreció aquel acto que sólo le recordó lo inevitable…

Tobio y Shoyo llevaban saliendo un par de meses. Jamás se había visto una coordinación tan sorprendente como la que esos dos tenían dentro de la cancha. Su relación no había cambiado, el más alto seguía torturando a la carnada con exigencias del día a día y los bramidos no cesaban de parte de ninguno de los dos.

Pero tras bambalinas, ahí, en el rincón dónde nadie va por estar muy retirado, ellos dos se abrazaban con ternura. Algunas veces se besaban, intentando a través de ello conectarse aún más de lo esperado. Sólo una vez Kageyama se atrevió a decirle lo mucho que le amaba, siendo correspondido en igual medida por el menor.

Y eso es lo que le había tocado ver al rubio en un par de ocasiones. Apretó un puño para reprimir aquella colorida gama de emociones que le brotaron en el instante de ver aquella escena; intentó serenarse un poco y se acomodó las gafas con una mano.

Un sonido sordo llenó el lugar y fue secundado de un aullido de felicidad.

—¡Lo hice! ¿Viste Kageyama? — Sus ojos se iluminaban cuando observaba su arduo esfuerzo dar frutos. Brincaba con alegría y las palabras de aprobación y exigencia por parte del Rey no se hicieron esperar.

El de lentes estuvo tentado a darse la vuelta y soltar un poco de ese veneno que tenía reservado especialmente para Hinata; algo como "_Hasta las pulgas pueden saltar muy alto de vez en cuando_" o "_Un brote de soya emerge sólo una vez en la vida_" le iba ayudar a divertirse… pero dejarse _cautivar_ por aquellos pómulos sonrojados y la cara repleta de entusiasmo no estaba dentro de sus planes.

¿Por qué su corazón se aceleró de esa manera? ¿Por qué cada pequeña cosa que hacía el chico le provocaba sonreír aunque sea un poco? Sacudió su cabeza para despejar aquellas ideas absurdas de su mente; jamás caería tan bajo como para que alguien como el chico de cabello anaranjado le hiciese sacudir aunque sea un poco sus tercos sentimientos.

—Tsuki ¿Estás bien? — Inquirió preocupado Yamaguchi al ver la vista perdida de Kei. Estaban haciendo sólo ejercicios básicos, pero jamás le había tocado tener a un Tsukishima distraído en medio de un entrenamiento.

—Si —contestó con un monosílabo. Sus ojos miopes aún veían toda la cursi magia que se desenvolvía — continuemos y vayámonos de aquí, este ambiente me enferma.

Sus palabras déspotas fueron escuchadas por los pocos integrantes que aún quedaban en el lugar a esas altas horas de la noche. El capitán simplemente suspiró avergonzado; convivían mucho tiempo en la semana y tal parece ser que al rubio seguía sin agradarle la idea. Estaba dispuesto a decirle que si gustaba irse podría hacerlo, el entrenamiento obligatorio había acabado hace una hora, pero un remolino anaranjado arrasó frente a él y ahora Hinata estaba plantado entre Kei y Yamaguchi; éste último retrocedió un par de pasos.

—¿Tienes algún problema? — Shoyo no estaba gritando ni mucho menos exaltado, pero no le parecía que a esas alturas del equipo el chico se expresara así.

—¿Tienes algún problema con que yo lo tenga? — Masculló entre dientes conteniendo emociones en su boca; la mirada calculadora del de lentes penetró la otra de manera lenta.

—No, pero no me gusta que digas esas cosas y menos frente a los superiores ¿No has considerado lo que ellos piensan de ti? — El chico más bajito no se dejaba intimidar por la estatura del otro, ya había aprendido a lidiar un poco con el carácter tan especial de Tsukishima, después de todo era muy similar a Kageyama, sólo que un poco más retorcido.

—Tsk, no es de tu incumbencia— musitó firme y estaba dispuesto a darse la media vuelta e irse, pero la mano rápida del otro sostuvo su muñeca y él, en un acto reflejo, despegó su brazo de aquel calor tan inusual.

—¡Tienes algo, yo lo sé! — Gritó Hinata, aunque se encontró un poco aturdido por el inesperado movimiento del de gafas al retirar violentamente su mano.

Kei sentía la mirada de todos sobre su persona. El chico era alguien que actuaba con la mente fría y nunca hacía acciones tan imprevistas como esa. Se sintió observado, señalado…

Eso no podría empeorar.

—Bien, deténganse— ordenó Daichi. Shoyo podía ser demasiado insistente cuando se lo proponía y eso no era nada bueno junto a alguien como el rubio —. Las actividades terminaron, es momento de ir a casa todos excepto Tsukishima y Hinata —las caras desencajadas de los mencionados le instó a continuar —, tienen que aprender a convivir un poco sin pelear y desde hoy hasta que yo lo diga se quedarán a recoger todo los materiales de la práctica —señaló a ambos.

—P-pero capitán — Hinata aún no quedaba solo con Kei y ya podía sentir la penetrante mirada que le dirigía el chico junto a él.

—¿Alguna objeción? — Pero el rostro tirano y la voz profunda del capitán del equipo le hizo tragarse sus palabras. Se buscaría más de un problema si se atrevía a contradecir al otro. Daichi suspiró —. Bien, estoy seguro que con esto podrán llevarse aunque sea un poco mejor.

Después de eso, todos se fueron retirando. El rubio le dijo a Yamaguchi que no le esperara y Kageyama se despidió rápidamente de Hinata indicándole que tenía asuntos que atender. Tsukishima miraba de reojo al más pequeño. Le molestaba tener que pasar más tiempo con él; el pelinaranja le provocaba demasiadas cosas como para considerarlas hasta cierto punto _normal._

—¿Qué estás esperando? Empieza a moverte, no quiero salir tan tarde de aquí— musitó tranquilo el de anteojos, pero su voz tenía un tono particularmente molesto.

—Eso mismo te iba a decir — dijo Shoyo torciendo la boca.

Ambos empezaron a recoger los balones dispersos por toda la cancha, se dividieron el área para terminar de esa manera más rápido. Kei mantenía una distancia considerable del otro al momento de meter los balones al carrito, él definitivamente no quería tener mayor contacto con aquella carnada alborotadora.

En un acto reflejo, consideró ver cómo iba el otro con la primera labor encomendada… grave error, puesto el otro se dedicaba a jugar con los balones, metiéndolos a su playera a manera de emular un busto prominente de una chica; jugaba y coqueteaba con un ente imaginario con amanes femeninos. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Tsukishima estaba muy enfadado, todavía que no aguantaba tener cerca al pelinaranja y éste que se dedicaba a juguetear con el material que se suponía debía guardar.

Por otro lado, Hinata ignoraba aquella bruma oscura que se acercaba sigiloso a él y seguía pensando en la manera con la cual le diría a Nishinoya para jugarle una broma a todos con aquello. También quería jugarle una broma al rubio, tenía días en los cuales el chico no se portaba como un pequeño perverso calculador y hasta podía decirse que le toleraba… _mucho más_ que a Kageyama en ciertas ocasiones.

—Tsukishima —giraba su cuerpo lentamente mientras llamaba al otro —, mira lo que…

Y cerró su boca cuando vio la mirada asesina del rubio posada sobre él.

—T-tsu-kishima, p-podemos hablarlo…

Comenzó a sudar frío, retrocedía a medida que el otro se acercaba mientras imploraba a alguna deidad disponible que lo salvase en ese momento. Al ver que no le caía algo encima al rubio, o aparecía alguien irrumpiendo aquella escena se resignó y muy por el contrario se vio acorralado entre una pared y el cuerpo de Kei, cerró sus ojos esperando su inevitable y sádica muerte.

Dentro del miedo, Shoyo dejó caer los balones que sostenía en su pecho y el rubio se había percatado de ello, pero decidió hacerse el chico rudo un par de minutos más y disfrutar de la divertida cara que tenía la carnada del equipo de los cuervos. De alguna manera, le causaba _placer _ver los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada del otro.

¿Tentación? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Saciar su lado sádico? ¿Las tres juntas? Tsukishima no sabía lo que le empujó a poner su mano en el cuello ajeno… una extraña calidez emanaba del otro y se sentía _agradable_ aquella sensación de hormigueo en su palma. El pelinaranja abrió sus ojos de par en par, cautivando sólo un poco más al amargo corazón del de anteojos; sucumbió a aquellas pestañas que se alzaron ante él de forma delicada.

Un segundo impulso mandó a volar a la razón lejos de él y bajó su boca hasta rozar los labios de Hinata y lo besó tranquilamente. Pronto aquello no fue suficiente, no… no calmaba su hambre un contacto meramente de labios y adentró su escurridiza lengua a la cavidad húmeda del otro, degustando aquel dulzor que tenía el privilegio de probar. Se encorvó por la diferencia de altura y rodeó la estrecha cintura de Shoyo; afianzó el agarre y lo alzó, pegándolo a su cuerpo, incrementando la temperatura y asegurando un contacto más íntimo.

Estaba seguro que en el momento que le soltara, el pelinaranja saldría corriendo, contando a los cuatro vientos lo que el desalmado de Kei le había hecho; sin embargo, cuando dio por finalizado el ósculo, el otro fue quien acercó su frente y la recargó en la suya, restregando un poco más su menudo cuerpo a él.

—Vuelve a hacerlo.

Tsukishima sonrió ladinamente y le volvió a besar.

Las pequeñas, pero significativas demandas de Hinata serían su perdición de ahora en adelante.

.

* * *

><p>Éste escrito consta de dos partes, la segunda trataré de subirla en la brevedad posible (escritos Kurobasu que atender) Pero espero que te haya gustado mi intento de TsukkiHina, va para ti con todo mi amor.<p>

El título va por ella, porque esta pareja es su _placer culpable_.

También a los lectores, espero que tengan un buen sabor de boca. Nos estamos leyendo, besitos de chocolate a todos. A mi Deni besitos de pastel.

_Cadiie Mustang_


End file.
